Ski and snowboard edges are often damaged from sliding or grinding on metal rails, trees, benches and other obstacles. This occurs on a daily basis, as grinding and sliding have become very popular tricks among younger skiers and snowboarders. Ski resorts are now regularly putting up obstacles like these for skiers and snowboarders to do tricks on. However, these types of tricks destroy the edges of the skis and snowboards, and then dull edges do not cut into hard-packed snow very well. This is potentially dangerous and reduces the amount of control and life of the skis and snowboards. Once an edge is damaged or loses its sharpness, a complete ski or snowboard can be placed on a grinder to have the edges re-sharpened. This technique can only be used a few times before the ski or snowboard is useless. If an edge is damaged due to impact with rocks or other hard surfaces, it may not only be dulled, but also bent or broken. This type of damage is costly to repair if it can be repaired at all. At the same time, sharp edges do not slide or grind well, as they tend to dig into or catch on the object being slid upon.